


Drunk Sex and Smoking in Lingerie

by nursal1060



Series: Johnlock Romantic Adventures [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angry John, Arguing, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Baker Street, Baker street boys, Bottom Sherlock, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boys In Love, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Johnlock - Freeform, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Military Kink, Missionary Position, No Touching, Porn With Plot, Roleswap, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Sherlock, Shameless Smut, Sherlock in Lingerie, Sherlock smokes, Smoking, Smut, So much smut, Top John, Top John Watson, Topping from the Bottom, True Love, Weddings, Withdrawal, Yaoi, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After John's sister's wedding, a drunken John and Sherlock decide to have some hard and dirty fun in the hotel room, the army doctor taking charge of his detective boyfriend. However, it's the secret afterward that has John wondering if Sherlock trusts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an amazing friend! I hope they like it!  
> This is my fifth Sherlock fic, I'm still on season 2, so forgive me if I make any mistakes that I was not aware of!  
> Enjoy, comments/kudos are always appreciated <3

Harry and her wife had gotten remarried at a lavish reception mere weeks after Harry had come clean from addiction. John and Sherlock were both invited to be best men at the party, which they did, creating lots of giggles and happy memories for everyone there. John and Sherlock were drinking pretty heavily with one another throughout the evening, dancing together to hiphop and rap songs on the ballroom floor before the party slowed down. By the end of the night, Sherlock was hanging off John’s arm and hiccuping.  
John asked tiredly, “Want to stay in my room tonight?”  
Sherlock hiccuped, smiled, and nodded, “I won't let go, dear Watson.” John nodded with a slightly drunk grin and walked with him to the elevator. As the door closed, John leaned to kiss Sherlock. Sherlock leaned into it and kissed John deeply as he combed through his hair.  
John hugged Sherlock close and kept kissing him, mumbling. “Oh my god...I love you much.”  
Sherlock smiled and said, “I love you too…” John practically pulled Sherlock into his room when he finally fumbled enough to open the door because they didn't break their focus for even a second. Sherlock kicked off his dress shoes at the door and smiled as he broke to jump on the bed, causing John to pout. John got onto the bed with Sherlock and they made out some more while desperately trying to derobe one another of their suits. Sherlock carefully threw each article of clothing they removed onto a nearby chair until the two men were bare, skin to skin, on the white-sheeted bed.  
John reached over for condoms that were supplied in the drawer, asking Sherlock as he opened it, “How would you like to do it?”  
Sherlock smiled and propped up on his elbows to kiss him, “Surprise me Watson~”  
John asked as he sheathed himself with the condom, “I’m a bit tuckered out. Want to ride me?” Sherlock smirked and nodded and started to push John onto his back before leaving the man there for a second. John looked puzzled but once Sherlock returned minutes later in lacy babydoll lingerie, John’s face was blushing deeply. He lay still as Sherlock got on top of him, straddling the army doctor’s hips.  
After a moment of silence, John asked, “Lacey lingerie just for me~?”  
Sherlock smiled and bit his lips naughtily, “I’m not on top of anyone else’s cock, am I?~”  
John licked his lower lip and said tentatively, “I’m going to enjoy taking it off of you.” Sherlock lowered his hips near John’s body, gripping his slightly erect manhood in his slender fingers and giving it a few hard pumps. John grunted, and felt like he was being a bit of a bottom.  
John complained after a moment, “Can we just-”  
Sherlock stroked him, “Hush my dear.” The thrusting of his fingers were enough to quiet John for a little while as he considered turning the tables on the consulting detective. Sherlock moved his hand away, moving part of his lacy panties away so John could see his pink, puckered hole between his round butt cheeks.  
John cursed, “Goddamn it, Holmes…” Sherlock smirked and angled his hole against John’s manhood before beginning to descend onto it.  
John grunted lowly and looked up at Sherlock with his lustful gaze. “Oh fuck...yes…” Sherlock moaned and moved up and down on him slowly. John held onto Sherlock hips and guided Sherlock as he rode. The pace started slowly, with Sherlock silently deciding the pace and how deeply he went. John, however, was a little horiner than the dark-haired man. He moved his large, tan hands, and gripped the detective’s round butt without warning, lowering Sherlock deeper onto his cock.  
Sherlock cried out in a way that John never imagined he would hear, “N-Ngh!! Oooooh! J-John!!”  
John chuckled, “Do you like that?” He raised and lowered Sherlock onto his hard cock, watching the man carefully. Like he had hoped, Sherlock started to melt, his stone expression turning into one of a person consumed by lust. John smiled, no one else could make the great Sherlock Holmes into a bottom bitch.  
Sherlock whined and moaned, “O-Ooooooh...J-John…-i-it’s…-I love...I love it…!” John was starting to grin smugly from ear to ear. He squeezed the thin man’s hip for a second before rolling Sherlock over and pushing Sherlock’s legs besides his head. Sherlock moaned, his voice escalating as John made love to him missionary style. John pushed in and out harder than he did when they normally had sex, he wanted to see Sherlock succumb to his urges...his desires for intimacy. He pushed his large cock in and out of Sherlock quicker and deeper than before.  
Sherlock moaned, “J-John!!! I-I can’t…!! I-” Sherlock reached down and began to stroke himself through the sheer lace panties to pleasure himself more. John thrust a few more times before pausing, fully seated inside Sherlock, and roughly grabbing his hand and pinning it to the side.  
John put on his most sultry-but-dominant voice as he ordered Sherlock, “No touching, Holmes. You cum from my dick alone.” Then he leaned in and said, “Do I make myself clear, soldier?” Sherlock was now turning pink. Sherlock had a military kink, and it showed, John noticed Sherlock got a little harder in the panties.  
John thrusted shallowly in Sherlock’s deepest spot, “Is that a yes, soldier?”  
Sherlock grit his teeth and let out a loud moan, “Y-Yes...s-sir!”  
John smiled and kissed Sherlock, “Good.” He moved deeper and worked hard to find Sherlock’s prostate, finding it within moments.  
Sherlock moaned as sensations rippled through him, “John!~” John picked up the pace and ran Sherlock ran his nails over the smaller man’s chest. He panted and they moved together like they were one entity, moving hard, fast; they needed each other. They needed this.  
Sherlock shook as he edged towards orgasm, “Oooooh-John~ I-I'm gonna~” John thrusted as hard as he could into Sherlock’s hole a few more times. Sherlock hit orgasm first, almost screaming as he came and wet the red panties he wore. He tightened around John, who grunted before he groaned and came inside Sherlock mere moments later. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out, lying near his drunken boyfriend.  
John panted as he came down from his sexual high, “I… love… you…” John kissed Sherlock and embraced Sherlock next to him as the two fell asleep. John woke up a few hours later with a substantial hangover and to the smell of cigarette smoke. Sherlock not in the room but the balcony door was wide open, letting in a cool breeze. John pulled on his red briefs and tiptoed to see out on the balcony. Sherlock was leaning against the rail with a cigarette in his hand, taking a long inhale.  
John frowned and stomped up to him before saying, “Sherlock! What's that?!”  
Sherlock turned around in surprise, “Oh, I thought you were asleep. You almost scared me.”  
John quickly snatched the cigarette from his hand and said angrily, “I was, but I couldn't smell you any more so I woke up. I smelled this! You’re smoking again?!”  
Sherlock said with an exhale, “I’m surprised no one else found out yet.”  
John threw it off the balcony and stormed back inside with an unhappy tone, “You lied to me!”  
Sherlock asked, “Lied? When did I lie?”  
John said with a livid tone, “You said you had moved to nicotine patches months ago. You've just been smoking and not telling me.”  
Sherlock said, “A smoke every once in a while doesn’t hurt anyone.”  
John sighed, “You know you never smoke just one. And it's harmful to my PREGNANT sister-in-law and to me!”  
Sherlock said in his matter-of-fact tone, “That’s why I never smoked around any of you. There are some things my body just wants...my impulses. I’ve tried quitting, but I always go back.”  
John said with a huff as he faced the detective, who was no longer in his lingerie, and stared him in the eye, “You should’ve told me.”  
Sherlock said softly, “You would have been mad at me to see me being pathetic. I get jittery, moody, paranoid, and angry when I don’t smoke every few hours. I didn’t want you to see me like that, you’re special to me.”  
John said firmly, “But I would help you.”  
Sherlock smiled somberly, “You wouldn’t like to see me so helpless.”  
John hugged him and rubbed his back, “I'll help you.” He smiled and scratched Sherlock’s back harder than normal, “But you can't hide these things from me.”  
Sherlock winced and said, “I got it, I got it. Now if you will excuse me-.” Sherlock was heading back to the balcony, hands were twitching and shaking.  
John shook his head and gripped Sherlock's arm, “Nope, you're stopping now. Give me all your smokes.”  
Sherlock wheezed as he stared John in the eye, “John…” There was vulnerability in his eyes, and John could see it, but wasn’t having it.  
John held out his hand, “I'm serious, right now.” Sherlock reluctantly handed her the four boxes of cigarettes he had in the room.  
John held his hand and guided him, “Come on. Let's go to bed.”  
Sherlock stood still and trembled, “I’m-I don't know...if my brain will let me…” Sherlock wasn't faking the concern, he was legitimately concerned and aware of how dependent he was.  
John said warmly, “I’m here. Just hold me and I will give you all the love you need.” Sherlock held him from behind as he shook hard. John rubbed his back and guided him again, “Come on, lets go to bed.” The two lay down holding each other and John kissed Sherlock. He was shaking like he was freezing. John covered his lover with all the room’s blankets and cuddled him to show his support for his recovery.  
Sherlock said as he looked at John, “I-I feel weird…”  
John rubbed his shoulder through the blankets, “I know. That’s normal, love.”  
Sherlock shuffled under the covers, “It's going to b-be a long journey, but i-it's for you.”  
John smiled, “And the faster you quit the more likely I'll let you go without a condom.” Sherlock got a smug grin on his face as the two drifted to sleep together.


End file.
